1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid cooling system of a rotary piston internal combustion engine of trochoidal type of construction with a housing or casing consisting of a duel-arc or double-curve surfacing or casing internal dual curved surfaces and side plates having an eccentric shaft passing therethrough; an eccentric of a triangular piston rotates upon the eccentric shaft with sealing parts of the triangular piston in continuous sliding engagement against the internal curved surface in a planetary movement. The present invention particularly concerns a multi-disc or multi-plate machine of this type construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally the piston with the foregoing type of internal combustion engines having a fluid-cooled housing or casing is cooled with oil, whereby a greater oil passage occurs through the bearing- and transmission or drive chambers and the inner chamber of the piston. Consequently the chambers having oil passing therethrough must be sealed-off from the working or operating chambers or spaces in order not to worsen drastically the exhaust values via combustion of the oil. Intermediate seals are provided for this purpose which are constructively complex and costly and always represent a problem and also cannot fully or completely fulfill the object thereof. Moreover, there is no longer any space for such intermediate seals with eccentric shafts thicker or larger in relation to the piston diameter and correspondingly large synchronous drive or transmission. This difficulty is circumvented with pistons cooled with air or mixture, although such internal combustion engines are not adapted or suitable for high loads, since then the piston cooling is not adequate for dissipating or transporting away the developed heat. Moreover there results the need or necessity for a return-cooling or re-cooling of the charge conveyed via the piston and eccentric in order to avoid a reduction of the volumetric efficiency (degree of admission).
The cooling of the piston is necessary and required in order to keep away the combustion heat not only from the sealing parts of the piston but rather primarily and most of all to keep the combustion heat away from the eccentric bearing or journal mounting and there to hinder and prevent the otherwise occurring coking or carbonization of the lubricating oil and the heat-limited or restricted material softening. This is made even more important respectively when higher performance or capacity requirements are made of the motor or machine. The cooling of the sealing elements of course can occur in essence via the side walls of the combustion chamber, the eccentric bearings however are not attainable, accessible or within reach for this.
An abandonment as to a direct cooling of the piston previously was not possible, while on the other hand there is a desireable object to obtain a high loading capacity of the motor as it is not possible with air- or mixture-cooling of the piston. Furthermore, in view of the exhaust values there is necessary that penetrations of oil required for piston cooling is to be prevented completely which can occur only via abandonment or relinquishing of such a cooling.